Complicated Love
by rommie-rules
Summary: I'm Felicity Smoak, and this is my story, about how I fell in love with a billionaire playboy Oliver Queen and earned his love in return!
1. Prologue

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT FELICITY AND OLIVERS LOVE STORY**

**I HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 3, I'M ONLY ON EPISODE 16 OF SEASON 2, SO NO FLAMING!**

**SO, EVERYONE THAT IS DEAD, IN SEASON 3, IS STILL ALIVE IN MY STORY, BUT THEIR ROMANCE IS SEASON 3... ISH... **

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated Romance<strong>

01/07/15

**EPILOGUE**

I'm in love with Oliver Queen, I know, I know, many women are in love with him. But, they in love with his name and reputation, and his money. But, I am in love with the actual Oliver Queen. Not the playboy, millionaire, drunk, but, the man who I spend every night with. No, not like that... I spend every night with him, while he fights crime in Sterling City. I'm his IT girl, but after three years of this. I have fallen in love with him, and I know he's in love with me, how? He told me, multiple times, even kissed me. But, the problem is that, because of his nightly duties. He's afraid to get close to anyone in case of the bad guys finding out about us, and using me to get to him.

I told him, he's in love with me, that's plenty of reason to get me into trouble. Even when he wasn't in love with me, I was still captured and almost killed. What's the difference? Apparently, there is too him. Honestly, I think it's just an excuse to avoid all relationships and all pain. Why are people like that? Wouldn't you rather be happy, knowing that you are with the ones you love. Even if that means putting them in danger. Then not being them, and something happening to them, because regardless of you dating them, you are still in love with them.

I'm rambling aren't I? That's basically me for you, isn't it? Who am I? I'm Felicity Smoaks.

What this was, is to say, that I'm in love with Oliver and I know he's in love with me too, and I will wait for him to get his head out of his ass. After all, not like I have many other takers...


	2. Chapter 1 - I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter One**

I Must Be Dreaming...

It was probably midnight here in Sterling City, but Barry needed my help with some things. So, I decided to skip on some sleep and work on it. Oliver was upstairs in the club, doing, whatever Oliver does in the club. Diggles at home with his family and Roy is working in the club. So, this place is nice and quiet, just how I like it.

Though, now that my sample was scanning, it was going to take a while. I figured I'd go up to the club and get a drink. See what bimbo Oliver was all over tonight. He's been different lately, one minute he's telling me he's in love with me. The next, it's like I don't even exist. If I didn't know Oliver better, I'd take it personally. No, no, I still do.

At midnight the club was in full swing, and it amazed me everytime how I could never hear it downstairs in the lair. Good workmanship I guess.

I sat down at the bar and saw Sarah flirting with some hottie at the end of the bar, whatever, I wasn't really thirsty. I looked around for Oliver, he's probably out on the dance floor, wooing the girls as usual. He'd gone back to his old, woman using and party going self. Or at least that's how most people saw him, I knew better. He was trying to hide from himself, and from the things he feels, but, it wasn't working.

I finally spotted him, he was at a table chatting up some red head with very big boods, and her dress wasn't doing much to hide them. But, for once he didn't seem interested, he was a million miles away. Then for no reason at all, he sat up and looked right at me. I felt my face burn as I turned back to the bar, Sarah having left me a Smirnoff, my favorite. I lifted it up to her as a thank you, she just waved and went back to her hottie.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver said as he sat beside me.

I flushed, I'd hoped he wouldn't come over, guess I was wrong. "Just doing some work downstairs... got a bit stiff, so came up for a stretch." I shrugged and took a drink.

He waved for Sarah to bring him a drink, she gave the hottie a kiss to hold him over until she got back, and made him a martini. Since when did he drink martinis.

"You okay?" I asked randomly, he looked startled, I was startled I'd even asked. "You seem a bit... distant lately..."

He sighed and looked down at his drink, I figured that was all I was going to get. So, I turned back to the dance floor with my drink.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled from beside me.

I glanced at him, and he was looking at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you... I didn't mean too." He sighed and drank his martini in one gulp.

"How many of those have you had tonight?" I asked, I figured he was drunk, but was shocked when he held up one finger, the one he'd just had.

"I was just thinking about our... chat... yesterday." He sighed and finished off another martini, make that two.

'Chat', was a nice way to put it. I'd gotten sick of his avoiding me and ending up screaming at him for a good five minutes. Roy and Dig were too horrified to even move from their prepared spar positions. Oliver didn't say anthing, he just took it all, then asked me if I was finished, before leaving. I too left, now was the only time I've been back.

"...Oh?" I asked, hoping he wasn't mad at me, I'd said some nasty things to him. Like, how he cared more about partying with bimbos then us and our 'quest'.

"Yeah, and you were right. I was trying to lose myself in the booze and girls to forget my problems. And I'm sorry... and you were also right. I _was_ avoiding you. I was confused after what I told you. When Slade said he'd kidnapped the woman I loved, my heart stopped. And all I could think about was... you. Laurel not once came to my mind, so when Slade showed me Laurel... I was confused. Until I realized I had accidently in my mind, named _you_ as the woman I was in love with, _not_ Laurel. That really upset and scared me, and as usual. Instead of working through it, I pulled away and buried my head. And I'm sorry." He held out his hand to me, I looked at it confused.

"Are you sure, you're not drunk?" I asked skeptically, he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay..." I reached out and took his hand, only to find myself in his arms a few seconds later, he just smiled at my shocked face. I expected to find his eyes cloudy and his breathe, stinking of alcohol. But, instead his breathe was fresh and his eyes were clear. I don't know what scared me more, the fact that he wasn't drunk, or the fact, that I'd wished he was.

"Dance with me?" He smiled, all I could do was nod, afraid my voice would betray me.

He pulled me to the dance floor and pulled me even closer, as a slow song came on and everyone partnered up.

"Are... are... you sure, you're okay?" I don't know why I kept asking, but, he just didn't seem like himself.

"Never better, why?" He asked as he spun me around and back to him.

"You... you just don't seem like yourself... is all..." I managed to get out, I was having a hard time breathing, let alone thinking.

"You mean my usual, brooding, depressed self?" He grinned at me, and I nodded. "Well, I figured it was time for a change..." He smiled as he dipped me and brought me back up, so that we were mere inches apart. I swear he looked down at my lips, and licked his own, before coming back to my eyes.

"Felicity, I..." He leaned in and kissed me, before I could asked what.

His lips were so soft on mine, I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to kiss him back so bad, but another part knew that he would regret this tomorrow and maybe do worse then avoid me this time. Guess he's not the only one afraid, but for two different reasons.

When I didn't reply to his kiss, he pulled back and looked at me confused and hurt. It was too much for me to handle.

"I... have work to... finish." I pulled away from him, and ran back to downstairs, I could hear him calling my name. Once I was safe downstairs, I leaned against a wall and tried to control my breathing.

_What is wrong with me?! He was kissing me and I gave him the cold shoulder! Gee, I'm worse then him. But, if we did something, and then he regretted it, and pulled all the way away from me, or worse, kicked me out of the group... I'd never survive it. I'd... I'd... die..._

"I thought running away was my thing?" Oliver said from the stairs. I sighed and stood up, I wiped my eyes and stepped out to him.

"Must be spending too much time with you then... picking up your bad habits..." I tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. The look of pain on his face, made me sob harder.

"Felicity... I'm sorry. I thought it's what you wanted..." He was confused now more then ever, I'm sure.

"It was... is... but..." I had to take a few deep breathes to controls my sobs.

"But, what?" He asked as he moved closer.

"But, what if tomorrow you reject me out of fear or regret? You've done it before... you'll do it again!" I didn't realize I was yelling until I was done, he looked shocked. I'd be shocked too, I've yelled at him twice in forty-eight hours, must be a new record.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, I told you... I'm trying to change, I want this, I want us... Felicity... I love you!" He practically yelled at me, not the most romantic declaration of love, I've ever had... wait, never mind.

"I know you do, but, what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the first time a enemy attacks me to get to you? Because, I will _not_ get into this relationship, knowing that one bad day you will turn tail and run like a coward rather then deal with the pain!" Again, I was yelling, but, I had to say this. "This was why I ran upstairs. All you thinks about is your pain, your heart, you never once considered what pain I'd go through if you decide it's too much work to have a relationship, and dump my ass! Not... once." The sobs had stopped, but I had tears flowing freely now.

He stepped forward and took my hands into his, and stared right into my eyes. "I swear to whatever gods are out there, that I will never hurt you! I love you, and I want to be with you... always!" He waited a few seconds, before he leaned in and kissed me once more. But, this time I didn't fight him, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he could get.

He lifted me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me with such passion. Passion I've never, ever felt from another person before, in my life. Suddenly glad he finally got a bed for down here, as I didn't like the idea of doing this on the floor, or desk, I have to work on that.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down, before he started to undress me, while I undressed him. All I could do, was giggle, as I was about to have sex with Oliver Queen.

And that... is how I had sex with Oliver Queen, after he swore to love me always, and never hurt me, I should have known better then to believe him. Because, all Oliver does is... lie!


	3. Chapter 2 - Oliver Queens Girlfriend

**Chapter Two**

Heart Break

I awoke to someones arms wrapped around me protectively, I snuggled into them not knowing how long they would stick around.

"Not going to run away are you?" I asked, as he chest rumbled from laughter.

"Why, will you hunt me down with my own bow and arrows?" He asked as he chuckled.

"Damn right I will. Will also if you hurt me in anyway." I sighed and breathed in his scent, and the feeling of his body against mine.

"I would never do that, ever. I love you too much to hurt you." He lifted my chin up and kissed me.

"I'm going to get dressed in case Diggs or anyone shows up." I sat up, he looked confused, and it hit me.

"No, no, I meant because I'm naked." I giggled at his look of understanding and relief.

"Right, sorry." He chuckled and got up, to get dressed too.

The idea of Diggs or anyone else coming down and seeing me naked in his bed, was enough motivation to get out from his arms. Not, that I was worried what they'd say, just I'd rather be clothed when they find us.

"So, I'm not going to be some secret girlfriend am I?" I asked suddenly worried, he just chuckled and wrapped me in his arms.

"Felicity, you are no ones secret girlfriend. I will shout it from the rooftops if you want me too." He smiled and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back.

"Our friends will be fine for now." I giggled.

"On top of the desk?" He grinned at my head shake.

"Tell us what?" Roy asked as he and Diggle came down the stairs.

"That... Felicitys my girlfriend now, I love her and told her." He took my hand and beamed at them proud.

"...Really?" Diggs asked shocked, I nodded. "Finally!" He swept me up into a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Umph! Thanks John..." I giggled and hugged him best I could since my arms were pinned.

"Way to grow a pair dude..." Roy shook Olivers hand, Oliver had an annoyed look at his comment, but let it slide.

"Did you give him the, 'If you try to back out I'll shoot you with your own arrows?' speech?" Diggs joked, I just smiled.

"Yep, earlier..." I giggled at Diggs look, as he wasn't sure if I was kidding or not.

"It's about damned time, I was about to start making up excuses to get you two alone." He grinned as he hugged Oliver. Oliver just rolled his eyes, but hugged him back.

"Thank you Diggs, for trying to get me to see the truth... now lets hope nothing happens." He sighed and looked at me, I smiled at him.

"Don't let fear ruin your happiness Oliver, or Felicity won't be the only one to chase you down with an arrow." Diggs grinned and Oliver chuckled.

"I don't doubt." He smiled at me.

"Felicity I have something at home to attend, will you be my date?" He smiled and held out his hand to me.

"Nothing would make me happier." I took his hand, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Have fun you too, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Roy grinned, I laughed and Oliver chuckled.

"Then that mean we can do whatever we want." He smiled and winked at me, I swear I blushed.

_Why am I blushing, not like I haven't already slept with the guy, oi va, I'm rambling in my head._

"Where are we going?" I asked as we entered the club where a whole slew of reporters and them were waiting.

"Here... I guess." I looked around, but Oliver led me right to the center and he stepped up onto stage.

"Thank you all for coming, I didn't expect to get so much support when I announced my candacy for Mayor. But, first, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He turned to me below and held out his hand. All I know, is my breathe caught in my throat and I more scared then when Slade had me.

"It's okay..." He took my hand and pulled me up onto stage, he wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"I would like to introduce you to Felicity Smoaks, my girlfriend." He looked at me and smiled. I must have had a horrified look on my face, because he just laughed and kissed me.

The rest of the meeting was all a bluh to me. _Wow, I did _not_ expect him to introduce me as his girlfriend to the world... like, right now. But, it is what I wanted... after all._ _I'm Oliver Queens Girlfriend... nice!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Heart Break

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**I wanted a different twist for the drama of the story hope you like!**

**Sorry for the delay, I have a cold/sinus thingy lol!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Heart Break**

I'd been Oliver Queens girlfriend now for a month, I never thought it would happen to me... well, I hoped it would, dreamt it would every night. But, never thought it would.

I spend my days working for Palmer, and my nights helping Oliver fight crime, and the rest of the night wrapped up in his arms. Either having delicious sex, or just snuggling. Happier then either of us have ever been.

I am the most envied woman in all of Starling City. Laurel was so excited when we told her, that she hugged me and cried. Then threw us a party. Guess, she was expecting it, like everyone else. Oliver mentioned that we were always the last to know. I didn't want to to feel even worse, so I didn't tell him that I'd been expecting it too. I just smiled and nodded.

Her father was just happy he was bonking someone other then his daughters for once. Yes, he said bonking. I've never laughed so hard. I don't know what was funnier, the phrase or the looks on everyones faces, especially Laurel and Oliver.

He told me he was happy for me, as he said he knew it was what I wanted all a long. I could't disagree with him.

Lyla and Diggle were so happy for us, they invited us out on our very first double date, which thankfully didn't involve rocket launcers. Diggle made a joke whether or not they should bring hard hats and body armor. Oliver did not think it was funny, I did.

Once all the excitement had died down, everything went back to normal. Well, not exactly normal, as now I could kiss Oliver and the Arrow... sometimes as the same time. Well, of course it's the same time, as they are the same person. I'm going to stop rambling now.

Every night before he left for his Arrow duties, he'd gather me in his arms and kiss me like never before. And each time I'm left breathless. He was damn good kisser, and I loved that it was me he was kissing.

He'd end his nightly duties with another breathtaking kiss which sometimes we finished on his cot. But, we spent most of our time at my place. Especially after Roy almost caught us half naked on the cot. I blushed for a week, even though Roy didn't even see us.

Life had never been so perfect...

I was in the foundry, doing research on a new villian we had been tracking. He'd tried to kill Oliver as The Arrow, important to tell the difference as people try to kill him as Arrow and Oliver...

So, we figured we'd track him down before he does us.

"Oliver that you? How'd the meeting with Palmer go?" I yelled, as I swear I heard the door open and feet on the stairs. But, no one appeared.

"Huh, must be hearing things... okay, so I got his cell phone, now to ping it. Who, am Italking too?" I shook my head and raced his cell phone.

"That can't be right, it says it's here... in the club. Must have the wrong phone?" I did it three more times and each time it said the same thing. Then I remembered the stairs and the door. I quickly, but calmly pulled out my cell and texted Oliver and Diggs.

'911 Foundry!' I put my phone away and grabbed purse and cot, maybe I could sneak out the back before he finds me. But, as I turned to face the room I saw I was too late, he was leaning on the stairs looking at me.

"Why would your bf, Oliver Queen be down here with you?" He smirked. He knew why, if he found us, then he knows who he is.

I slowly backed towads the back stairs.

"Not gonna talk, okay." He nodded to someone, behind me.

I spun to see a big beefy guy come at me from the back stairs.

"Really wish I learned self defense when they taught it at school..." I dropped my stuff and ran for the opposite side of the table, hoping to get it between me and them.

"That won't safe you sweetheart. We'll make it quick, I promise." He smiled as they both came at me from both sides.

I grabbed a device Sarah left behind and set it off, it was that sonic thing she had. They both froze and held their ears. I ignored the pain and ran for the stairs. Just when I thought I was safe, big arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I screamed and fought them, but they were too strong.

"Naughty, naughty, Ms. Smoaks." He tsked before slapping me. "Kill her in a way there's a lot of blood so Mr. Queen will find his beloved dead and bloody." He smiled, before he walked away.

The big guy throws to the floor, I cut my lip when I bit into it. I looked up at him and he smiled, before he pulled out a sharp knife.


	5. Chapter 4 - My New Life

_**SORRY, THIS CHAPTER WAS TO BE MUCH LONGER, EXPLORING HER NEW LIFE, BUT, I HAVE BRONCHITIS AND IT'S HARD TOO CONCENTRATE.**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EITHER BE THE LAST ONE, OR THE NEXT TO LAST ONE.**_

**_IF YOU FIND ANY ' ' ' THAT MEANS I HIT THAT INSTEAD OF THE PERIOD. WRITING THIS ON MY TABLET._**

**_I LOVE SLADE!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapte<span>****r Four**

**My New... Life**

Ray wasn't too happy, with my leaving. But, he got me a job at one of his casinos, ironically my mom works there. I'm staying with her while I decide if this is what I want. My mom never asked me why I'm came home, or why I wasn't with Oliver. I appeciated it, as I wouldn't have been able to explain.

My new and my nights aren't as exciting, but at least I don't have to worry about no one I love dying. To be honest I ad never been more miserable in my life. But, I didn't have the courage to go back and ask for forgiveness. So, I stayed here, and as time went by, I got less and less courage, until it was six months later. I'd finally got into a routine... but, I wasn't happy. I was never going to be able to return now, too much time had passed and I knew Oliver he would never forgive me for breaking his heart. That thought alone kept me up at night crying.

The thought of him dismissing me would hurt more then being here... alone. Not like he fought very hard for me, he didn't come after me, he didn't try to stop me. Maybe, he doesn't want me, not as much as I thought anyways.

I don't know anymore, all I know is day hurts more then the last did, I thought the pain went better, not got worse?

Anyways, this was my life now, a computer tech for a casino, exciting.

"Hey, Felicity. How was your weekend?" Steve asked as I sat down. If I wasn't so emotionally distant, I'd call him a friend.

"Ate ice cream and cried over netflix. My last job didn't leave much time for tv watching..." I shrugged and thought about Oliver, then shook my head and went to debugging the system. That's when my tablet digned with mail. Good thing about working in here, as long as work gets done, no one cares what you do, like check your email.

I pulled out my tablet and opened my email, I frowned and clicked on the new email. I wish I hadn't, it was from Diggle. It said that Slade had made an appearance in Sterling City, that Oliver was really upset after Slade kicked his ass, that he could really use me, right now.

I just sat there staring at the email, a million thoughts going through my mind. Would he be happy to see me, would he be mad? Would he care? I didn't care, I had to go!

"Steven tell the boss, I have a family emergency, be gone a few days." I put away my tablet and walked out without another word.

After a preoccupied flight back, I was standing outside of Verdant, wishing I was back at my moms watching Netflix. I had just turned around to go home when someone yelled my name.

"Too late..." I looked up to see Thea, who ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Thea... I was just..." I started.

"Coming inside for a drink..." She grabbed my bags and walked inside, I sighed and followed her. Maybe no one will see me.

"So, you seen Ollie yet..." She asked lightly.

"No, I'm terrified he'll hate me! Why don't you?" I asked her, she just laughed.

"No one hates you, least of all Ollie. He was just too scared to go get you or speak to you. So, he waited for you... like I'm sure you waited for him." She winked at my blush.

"We are idiots... huh?" I sighed.

"Yerp..." She and took me downstairs to the foundry, Diggle, Roy and Lyla was there.

"Look who I found hanging around outside. Now, be nice she thinks everyone hates her." Thea said as she dragged me into the room and pushed me forward.

"...Hi..." I waved lamely and waited for the attacks.

"Felicity! Thank god!" Diggle rushed over and hugged me. "I can't take much more of Olivers cranks."

"You... don't hate me?" I asked, I was daring to hope.

"Never Felicity..." He smiled as Roy hugged me next.

"...Does Oliver?" Iasked, all my fear rushing back.

"Hate you? Why for breaking my heart after you promised not too? Why would I hate you!" Oliver snapped as he walked to the cases.

"Actually you promised that... but, you are right... i'm sory. And it's okay if you hate me, I do." I hdn't realized I was even talking, let alone crying.

"Lets go get a drink." He dragged Roy and Lyla upstairs.

"I don't hate you Felicity. And i'm not mad, I still love you. If that's why you came." He turned to me, and sighed.

"I love you too, and the last six months have been the worst of my life. Thea made me realize how stupid we were. Both expecting the other to come for them..." I laughed through my tears and saw him smile, next thing I knew, I was in his arms, his mouth to mine. I hadn't realized how badly I missed his arms around me until they were again. Despite myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as much as I could.

Once we broke apart, he looked into my eyes and smiles. "Why did you come back if I didn't come for you?

"Diggs emailed me, told me Slade had showed and beat you... though you look pretty un beaten..." I frowned.

"I haven't seen Slade. And Diggle doesn't even know how to email... okay, probably, but, he wouldn't do that." Oliver frowned and moved some of my hair, that was moving in the cold breeze, wait, breeze?

I turned towards it to find the side door open, and Slade smiling at us.

"No, but I did. Welcome home, Felicity Smoak." Slade laughed and I realized it had been a trap.


	6. Chapter 5 - Slade

**THANK YOU LAUREN FOR YOUR HELP!**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, LIKED, SHARED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE THE END!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Slade**

"Slade... you brought me here?" I asked. As Oliver put himself beween Slade and I. Not that I was complaining.

"When I heard you left, I figured the kid here would want you back, so I brought you." He smiled as he paced.

"Liar, you brought her here so you could use her against me." Oliver yelled as Slade grabbed Olivers bow and played with it.

"Same thing, basically." He smiled and put it back.

"What do you want Slade?" Oliver asked bored, but, I could see his hands twitching, he was on edge and ready to pounce into action.

"Same as last time, ruin your life and then kill you. But, your life is basically ruined. So, now to break your heart and then kill you." He smiled such an evil smile.

I'd been backing to the computers to call Diggs and Roy, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Oliver!" I yelled as I struggled at whatever goon was holding me.

"Felicity! Let her go!" He spun to the goon, but the goon just smiled and held me tighter.

"How can he kill her if he lets her go?" Slade smiled and hit Oliver from behind.

"Oliver!" I struggled against this freaks grips, but he was very strong. The more I struggled the more he squeezed, I was sure, I'd have bruises tomorrow. IF I make it to tomorrow...

"You harm her and I will rip you both to shreds while you lie screaming!" Oliver said, in a way that even scared me.

"I'd enjoy it, because it'd mean you lost whatever humanity you had left." Slade smirked, and I knew the real trap was for him to kill Slade.

"Don't do it Oliver, it's what he wants! He wants you to kill him to lose yourself!" I yelled, as the goon covered my mouth. I bit him as hard as I could.

"Uhh..." bitch!" He threw me to the floor and I think I hit my head a little as everything became blurry and fuzzy.

I heard Oliver yell, and saw him pounce on the goon. As they wrestled around on the floor. Slade picked me up and held a small dagger to my throat.

This was the reason I left, I couldn't stand the thought of Oliver losing himself, because Slade killed me to get to him. I never should have come back, ever. But, nothing I can do about that now. I have to safe Oliver this time, safe him from himself.

"Oliver I have your beloved." He said in a sing song voice.

It was really urking me, even after I was the one who defeated him last time. Because of my he is only human now. And humans can feel pain. I just needed to wait.

"Let her go Slade, this is between you and me." Oliver said as he knocked out the goon.

"Then this does concern her. She's your true love Oliver, that is big." He pulled the knife tightly to my throat, I tried not to wince.

"True love Slade? What is this, a Disney movie?" I snapped without even realizing it.

"Shut up woman, I'm threatening your beloved." He squeezed my arm and looked back to Oliver.

"I'm with Felicity, this isn't a Disney movie Slade." Oliver sighed and glanced at me, I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Exactly, no happily ever after for either of you. You'll both be dead." He took the dagger, I knew he was about to slit my throat.

I acted without even thinking, while in Las Vegas, I'd taken self defense classes to help me cope, now I was glad.

I stomped on Slades foot with my heel, elbowed him in the gut as hard as I could, thank god for pointy elbows. Then grabbed the dagger from him and held it against his neck.

"You never learn do you, never underestimate your opponent. Even if they are "pathetic" women." I smiled and backed away to Oliver.

"What... how, you little bitch! No matter I'll kill you both at the same time. Not as much fun, but still." He pulled out a gun to shoot us with.

So, I took the dagger and threw it at his hand, it hit it's mark, much to my shock and Slades. Right into his wrist, he dropped the gun and howled.

"All yours Oliver..." I smiled and stood back for him, he looked at me hocked, but proud.

"Thanks..." He smiled and punched Slade squarely in the jaw, he crumbled like a sack of potatoes.

I turned away from him and tried to control my beating heart, it was going to explode. When someone touched me, instincts took over and I spun and punched... Oliver square in the jaw. He fell to the floor like a sack of bricks, but he had a grin on his face.

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry!" I fell to my knees beside him, he just chuckled.

"Nice right hook, been training I see?" He smiled as me, I noded.

"Are... you going home?" He asked me a bit scared, I just smiled and shook my head.

"I am, home." I smiled and helped him up.

"Yes, yes you are." He smiled and put his hand on my cheek, before he leaned down and kissed me.

You have no idea, how much I missed kissing this man, no idea. So, I didn't waste time in wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulled him as close as I could, and kissed him back. We stood like that, kissing each other with such passion and ferosity, I'm not sure how long. But, I do recall that voices appeared. Asking what happened here, but neither Oliver or I, wanted to stop. So, we just ignored them, eventually they disappeared, as did Slades body.


	7. Epilogue - They Lived Happily Ever After

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU LAUREN FOR YOUR HELP!**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, LIKED, SHARED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, HOPE YOU LIKE THE END!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**And They Lived Happily Ever After...**

Well, after that I moved back to Starling City, and got my job back with Ray. He said he knew I'd return the whole time, yeah right.

Oliver moved into my apartment with me, and we made loved every chance we got, we kissed until our lips were chapped. We'd snuggle on the couch and floor every night watching t.v., it was the perfect life.

Then one night while we were out to dinner, he pulled something out of his pocket I thought it was his phone. Turns out it was a ring, then he got down on one knee, the whole place was staring.

"Felicity Smoak, I know our relationship has been a rocky one, and it took me forever to make you mine. But, I have always loved you, I think since the momennt I walked into your office and heard you rambling to me. The look you gave me when you didn't believe my story was priceless. I'm sorry I was slow to figure it out, and even slower to be with you. But, now that I have you. I never want to lose you... again. So, please tell me you will be my wife? I don't have much to offer these days, but, what I have I will give to you freely and willingly, from until the end of time. Will you be mine... forever more?" He held up the ring to me.

I was in tears, I never thought in a million years, that anyone would ask me to marry the, let alone Oliver Queen. I had only one thing to say.

"Yes..." I managed to get through my tears.

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger, before he pulled me up and kissed me, a kiss that will last a lifetime and beyond!

"And that... is how I fell in love with Oliver Queen, and he with me. He was right, it was bumpy, but it was meant to last forever and so far it has." I smiled and looked down at the kids at my feet, they all had dreamy looks on their faces, even the boys.

"Wow, that was the most romantic story... ever!" The youngest boy with glasses said.

"Okay everyone, bed time!" A voice in the doorway said.

"Ah, dad... do we have too?" The oldest girl whined.

"Yes, you have school tomorrow, you got your story, now bed." He said as he shooed them out.

"Okay, good night mommy!" The three kids each took turns hugging her.

"Night kids!" I smiled as they left for their rooms.

"Telling our love story again Felicity?" Oliver smiled as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know it, best story out there." I smiled as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I had 10 years ago.

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**


End file.
